A Thousand Years
by minamishiho
Summary: Hari yang ditunggu Usui dan Misaki akhirnya tiba. Apa saja yang telah mereka jalani sebelum menapaki jalan bahagia ini? 'Karena cinta sejati tidak ada pada pandangan pertama, maka setiap langkah menuju cinta sejati adalah jalan yang panjang dan berliku.'
1. Chapter 1: Usui Takumi

**A Thousand Years**

.

.

.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
><em>

_One step closer__..._

_._

_._

_._

Genta lonceng berbunyi nyaring. Biru cerah mewarnai langit. Puluhan orang berdiri di bawah kanopi bunga sederhana yang memayungi dari teriknya matahari di bulan Juni.

Pemuda – bukan – pria itu berdiri di depan altar sederhana sebuah kebun yang disulap menjadi tempat upacara. Upacara yang akan menyatukannya dengan wanitanya. Cintanya. Kekasihnya.

Calon mempelainya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aliran darahnya mengalir cepat, penuh ketergesa-gesaan. Kenapa waktu sepertinya berjalan lambat sekali? Pria berambut madu dan bermata emerald itu ingin berteriak frustasi, berlari ke kamar ganti dan menyeret calon mempelainya ke tempat itu, tapi dia tahu kalau dia melakukannya, upacara yang indah ini akan rusak. Dan gadis – ralat – wanita itu akan sangat, sangat marah padanya.

Maka dia memutuskan untuk bersabar.

Lagipula kesabarannya selalu berbuah manis. Upacara hari ini salah satu buktinya.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira seabad rasanya, seseorang mengumumkan bahwa pengantin wanita akan setelah tiba. Tanpa sadar dia menegakkan bahunya, gugup. Matanya terus tertuju pada ujung jalan setapak berimbun bunga pengganti lorong gereja. Virgin road buatan alam.

Dan sosok serba putih wanita itu masuk jarak pandangnya.

Tertunduk dengan wajah ditutupi cadar buatannya sendiri, namun bahkan dari balik cadar itu dan jarak sejauh ini, Usui Takumi bisa melihat semburat merah menjalari pipinya.

Pria itu tersenyum. Perasaannya langsung lega dan tenang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Namun jantungnya tetap berdetak kencang tanpa henti di rongga dadanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei_

_A Thousand Years adalah lagu Christina Perry sekaligus OST Breaking Dawn part 1. One of the best OST ever._

_Plot utama sebagian besar adalah plot asli Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, dengan beberapa penyesuaian._

_._

_._

_._

_Special dedication to Hiro Fujiwara sensei who has kindly answers my mention and questions on twitter. Arigatou, sensei!_

_._

_._

_._

_Karena cinta sejati tidak ada pada pandangan pertama, maka setiap langkah menuju cinta sejati adalah jalan yang panjang dan berliku. -minamishiho-_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelabu<strong>

Kelabu.

Seandainya hidup punya warna, dulu Usui Takumi selalu beranggapan warna hidupnya kelabu. Selama 16 tahun, praktis dia hidup seorang diri. Meskipun ada para pengajar yang disiapkan keluarga Usui untuknya, para pelayan yang mengambil jarak darinya, dan para kerabat yang berbisik-bisik sembari melihatnya dari kejauhan, mereka semua hanya sosok yang antara ada dan tidak ada. Mereka tidak mempedulikannya dan dia juga tidak mempedulikan mereka, karena itu dia yakin kalau interaksi mereka selama ini tidak masuk kategori 'hidup bersama,' setidaknya secara non literal. Sosok-sosok itu berkelebat dalam ingatannya, tidak punya warna dan tidak punya makna. Kelabu saja.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepala keluarga Walker, kakeknya dari pihak ibu, memberi perintah padanya untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Entah apa tujuannya, Usui tidak peduli. Dia mematuhi perintah itu bukan karena rasa hormat apalagi sayang namun semata hanya karena tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Lagipula jujur saja dia bosan dengan hari-hari monoton yang dia jalani; belajar, terkurung, serta melihat orang-orang dan pemandangan yang itu-itu saja. Terkadang terbersit keinginan dalam hatinya untuk melihat dunia luar walau hanya sesekali. Jadi wajar saja saat kebebasan tanpa batas – yah, untuk ukuran seorang anak di luar nikah keluarga terpandang yang disembunyikan – tiba, dalam hati dia merasa sedikit gembira. Sedikit. Karena pada dasarnya dia adalah anak yang nyaris tak memiliki emosi.

Sekolah itu dia pilih dengan cara yang bisa dibilang luar biasa asal. Tentu saja setelahnya dia mengadakan riset kecil terhadap SMA Seika dan memutuskan sekolah itu aman untuk dimasuki. Tidak ada yang akan mengetahui identitasnya di sana. Dimulailah kehidupan sekolah seorang Usui Takumi untuk pertama kalinya. Mulanya dia merasa terhibur dengan tatapan kagum semua orang – termasuk para guru – kepadanya, betapa orang-orang itu bertingkah hormat bahkan nyaris memujanya, hal-hal semacam itu. Sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang di rumah keluarga Usui yang menghindarinya seperti penyakit menular.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mulai bosan, terutama dengan perlakuan para siswi. Hampir semua siswi menyukainya (yang membuatnya sangat bingung karena dia tak pernah bicara pada mereka) dan setiap hari menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Karena dia dididik untuk jadi orang yang _gentleman, _Usui selalu menolak mereka sehalus mungkin. Tapi karena dia tidak dididik untuk jadi orang yang mengekspresikan perasaan lewat raut wajah, misalnya saja rasa bersalah, para gadis itu terluka atas penolakannya yang dianggap tidak berperasaan.

Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu muncul dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Merah**

"Hei, Usui Takumi!"

Pendapat pertamanya tentang Ayuzawa Misaki adalah, _"Siapa gadis yang tiba-tiba berteriak ini?" _saat Misaki melihat salah satu gadis yang baru saja dia tolak menangis di hadapannya. Segera saja dia tahu gadis itu adalah sang ketua OSIS Seika yang legendaris, ketua OSIS wanita pertama sejak SMA Seika didirikan. Keras, tegas, dan galak terhadap para siswa namun penuh perhatian terhadap para siswi. _Seorang feminis sejati, _pikirnya sambil tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan tentang Ayuzawa Misaki dari teman sekelasnya.

Sejak saat itu gadis itu selalu muncul di hadapannya, berteriak-teriak agar dia tidak membuat para gadis memangnya dia bisa apa? Gadis-gadis itu yang seenaknya saja merasa terluka seberapapun keras usahanya berkata sehalus mungkin. Lama-kelamaan aktifitas itu jadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Istirahat tiba, seorang siswi minta bicara dengannya di halaman belakang sekolah, dia menolak, siswi itu menangis, dan Ayuzawa Misaki muncul entah darimana dan mulai mengomelinya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak membenci rutinitas itu. Agak terganggu, jujur saja, ya. Tapi tidak benci. Dia merasa gadis itu mulai mewarnai dunianya yang selama ini kelabu dengan warna merah. Merah dari tatapannya yang membakar. Merah dari teriakannya yang membahana. Merah dari aura panas yang menguar dari wajanya yang membara karena amarah.

.

.

.

**Biru**

Suatu hari dia tak sengaja melihat hal yang mengejutkan. Sang ketua OSIS setan, atau iblis, atau sejuta sebutan mengerikan lain yang diberikan padanya, sedang membuang sampah di belakang sebuah kafe. Dengan seragam maid, lengkap dengan bando berenda dan apron berenda. Gadis itu melotot menatapnya seolah sedang melihat setan sementara tanggapannya kurang lebih hanya, "Wow." Ya, dia kaget, tapi perasaan dan ekspresinya sudah lama tidak berfungsi sehingga dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa kagetnya. Jadi di sanalah mereka, saling menatap nyaris tanpa berkata-kata.

Dan Usui berlalu dengan satu pikiran di kepala,_ "Warna biru tidak cocok untuknya__,"_ mengingat roman pucat dingin di wajah sang kaichou.

Semenjak hari bersejarah itu tanpa sadar Usui selalu mencari sosok si gadis yang tanpa diduga punya sisi lain di luar sekolah. Dia tertawa tertahan setiap kali sang ketua OSIS tersentak dan melompat mendengar kata apapun yang berhubungan dengan kafe dan maid. Jelas gadis itu menyangka dia telah memberi tahu seisi sekolah tentang kerja sambilannya tapi Usui tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya. Toh itu bukan urusannya.

Saat itu dia belum menyadari arti gadis itu baginya di masa yang akan datang. Yang dia lihat hanyalah sesosok gadis keras kepala yang tanpa diduga punya sisi yang tidak diketahui kebanyakan orang.

.

.

.

**Merah muda**

Pertama kali dia melihat Ayuzawa Misaki sebagai seorang perempuan adalah saat terjadi peristiwa kecil di depan ruang klub tinju. Seseorang dari klub itu menaruh sansak di tangga sehingga anggota klub bunga, yang sepertinya teman-teman Misaki, tidak bisa ke ruang klub. Dengan tenaga yang tak terduga dimiliki seorang siswi SMA, sang ketua OSIS membanting sansak itu, membuat teman sekelasnya yang anggota klub tinju gemetar ketakutan. "Mati aku!" atau begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakannya.

"Terima kasih, Misaki!" pekik seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang dikenalinya bernama Hanazono Sakura, seorang siswi yang kerap jadi perbincangan para siswa. Gadis itu memberikan sekuntum bunga mungil dari rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya kepada temannya sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Usui melihat Ayuzawa Misaki tersenyum.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula ada detak aneh yang menggema di dadanya.

Mata gadis itu tertunduk, sayu dan lembut, menatap bunga kecil di tangannya. Pipinya, yang biasanya merah membara karena amarah, kini bersemu merah muda.

Frasa 'cantik' seketika terbersit di pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu dia bermimpi.<p>

Dia berada di keramaian yang bising. Orang-orang berlalu lalang bagai kumpulan serangga yang berdengung. Suara mereka keras tapi tidak satupun yang bisa dia tangkap.

Mimpi yang biasa.

Dia sering sekali bermimpi seperti ini semenjak masih di rumah keluarga Usui. Tidak seperti kebanyakan mimpi lain, yang ini selalu dia ingat setiap kali terbangun. Mungkin karena baik dalam mimpi maupun dalam kenyataan peristiwanya sama saja. Walaupun banyak orang di sekitarnya, tidak ada satupun yang mengerti dia dan dia mengerti. Rasanya seperti tenggelam di lautan manusia seorang diri.

Tapi mimpi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Suara dengungan itu perlahan-lahan mengecil dan mulai menghilang. Satu persatu orang di sekitarnya diam sampai akhirnya hanya ada satu suara yang terdengar.

"Usui!"

Seseorang menyibak keramaian dan berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan napasnya tersengal seperti orang yang baru saja berlari berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Pemuda itu terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata dan menanggapi kedatangan gadis yang tidak dia sangka-sangka.

"A, akhirnya aku sampai juga! Sudah lama menunggu?"

Setelah sepersekian detik membeku akhirnya Usui bisa buka suara. "Kaichou?"

Misaki bertolak pinggang menatapnya, masih sedikit terengah. "Ya, aku. Memangnya kau mengarap siapa yang datang, hah? Jangan-jangan kau punya janji dengan orang lain?" gadis itu memelototinya. Nada bicaranya penuh sarkasme. Usui menggeleng. Dia tidak punya janji dengan orang lain. Tapi dia juga tidak ingat telah membuat janji dengan ketua OSIS Ayuzawa. "Ke... kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Pakaianku aneh ya?" wajah Misaki memerah karena malu. Setelah dia berkata begitu, Usui baru menyadari kalau dia memakai pakaian yang, setelah dia pikir-pikir, bukan gaya seorang Ayuzawa Misaki yang biasa. Setidaknya sejauh yang dia tahu. Gadis itu memakai terusan putih, bolero magenta, dan boot kulit coklat bersol tebal.

"Benar-benar aneh ya? I... ini salahmu! Gara-gara kau membuatku berjanji macam-macam..."

"Janji?"

Misaki menyipitkan mata menatapnya. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas gadis itu menganggap dia mempermainkannya. "Jangan pura-pura lupa! Kau membuatku berjanji setelah hubungan kita diketahui orang-orang, aku harus memakai terusan setiap kita kencan! Bukan hanya itu, kau juga melarangku mengerjakan pekerjaan OSIS sampai larut, membiarkanmu mengantarku pulang setiap malam, memastikan aku tidur di bawah jam 11 malam..."

_Benarkah?_ Batin Usui. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat telah membuat ketua OSISnya ini berjanji seperti itu. Dan dari cara dia bicara tadi... seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih...

"... seperti kau tidak melakukannya setiap hari saja!" suara Misaki membuat lamunannya buyar. Gadis itu menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan wajah yang bertambah merah dan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah campur malu. Tanpa sadar wajahnya ikut memerah. Sejak kapan ketua OSISnya jadi semanis ini?

"Ja, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Usui payah!" jeritnya sambil mengangkat tangan hendak memukul kepalanya tapi Usui dengan mudah menangkapnya. "Maaf, kaichou. Habis kau manis sekali sih," ungkapnya jujur. Nada bicaranya setengah menggoda. Misaki terdiam mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Matanya melebar kaget dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Matanya tertunduk dan tangannya mengepal. Setelah cukup lama diam, seolah sedang berdebat dengan diri sendiri, gadis itu mendongak menatapnya lekat-lekat dan maju satu langkah.

Dan apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya lagi-lagi membuat Usui terpaku.

Misaki melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan bersandar di dadanya. "Janji kelima, aku harus memelukmu saat ingin memelukmu," gumamnya lirih. Jantung Usui berdetak kencang. Setelah itu Misaki mengangkat wajah dan berjinjit untuk mengecup sekilas bibirnya. "Janji keenam, aku harus menciummu saat ingin menciummu..."

"Dan aku harus menyebut namamu saat mengatakan hal ini..."

Gadis itu menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan dan berbisik pelan namun jelas;

"Aku cinta padamu, Takumi."

Saat itulah Usui terbangun.

Dia merasa baru saja mimpi indah tapi detailnya menguap seiring dia berusaha mengingatnya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dengungan ramai mimpinya yang biasa dan sensasi hangat seseorang dalam pelukannya.

Dan tentang tujuh janji indah yang dibuatnya dengan seorang gadis.

* * *

><p>Ayuzawa Misaki mulai menarik perhatiannya, bukan hanya ketertarikan akan sosok yang memiliki dua kehidupan yang bertolak belakang tapi juga dua wajah yang berbeda. Si ketua OSIS iblis atau gadis dengan senyum indah dan pipi bersemu merah muda? Yang mana dirinya yang sebenarnya?<p>

Hanyut dalam kisah masa lalu sang gadis, ditambah ketertarikan yang bertambah kuat, Usui mulai menjadi pelanggan tetap di kafe tempat gadis itu bekerja. Dia mengikutinya ke rumah sepulang jam kerja dan tak pernah puas menggodanya kapanpun dia suka sampai gadis itu meledak marah. Sadar akan wajah lain kaichou-nya, reaksi-reaksi keras itu malah menghibur. Dan dia terus mendekat dengan niat menjerat sisi asli Ayuzawa Misaki namun pada akhirnya mendapati bahwa dialah yang terjerat.

Terjerat pada determinasinya. Terjerat pada senyuman langka yang kadang tersungging di bibirnya. Terjerat pada kekeras kepalaannya. Terjerat pada ketidak pekaannya. Terjerat pada sisi lemah yang terkadang dia perlihatkan. Terjerat pada... entah berapa ribu alasan apa lagi yang harus disebutkan jika ingin disampaikan semua.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Usui Takumi merasa lemah dan takut. Lemah pada perasaan yang mulai menguasai hatinya. Dia tidak terbiasa mencintai dan cinta yang pertama kali dia rasakan ini sangat besar dan kuat, membuatnya tak berdaya di hadapan sang gadis. Andai saja gadis itu tahu betapa besar pengaruh keberadaannya baginya...

Takut. Ketakutan terbesar yang dia rasakan adalah saat murid kelas satu itu , Kanou Soutaro, menghipnotis Misaki agar membencinya jika terbangun setelah tidur dalam waktu 24 jam. Dia tahu ilmu hipnotis tidak selalu 100 % bisa berhasil, tapi Misaki tipe orang yang mudah diberi sugesti karena biarpun orangnya sendiri mungkin tidak sadar, dia sangat polos. Walaupun tidak begitupun... meski dia tahu hipnotis itu tetap saja belum tentu manjur... jantungnya serasa membeku setiap kali membayangkan Misaki membencinya. Tidak mau melihatnya, menolak keberadaannya... mengerikan. Menakutkan, lebih dari semua hal menyeramkan di dunia ini dikumpulkan jadi satu.

Sejak saat itu dia menyadari bahwa untuk mencintai Ayuzawa Misaki, dia harus jadi orang yang lebih berani lagi. Berani untuk mengatasi ketakutan terbesarnya agar Misaki tak lepas dari sisinya. Tapi lagi-lagi muncul pertanyaan: bagaimana caranya menumbuhkan keberanian itu? Apakah hanya dengan keras kepala menempel di sisinya? Bukan, sebenarnya sederhana saja. Cukup dengan berusaha agar gadis itu tidak menolak keberadaannya. Keberanian semacam itu pernah dia tunjukkan dengan mencium si wakil ketua OSIS, Yukimura, di depan Misaki, supaya gadis itu tidak gugup dengan pernyataan cintanya yang gegabah dan tiba-tiba. Tak apa. Dia cukup berani mengambil resiko terlihat seperti orang bodoh asalkan kaichou-nya tak menjauh beberapa meter setiap ada di dekatnya.

Lalu surat itu tiba. Dan pemuda dengan luka di pipi itu muncul.

Isi surat itu adalah perintah lain dari keluarga utamanya, bahwa secara berkala dia harus melakukan pekerjaan sebagai anggota keluarga Walker dan Usui. Dengan kata lain, bersosialisasi dan kegiatan semacam itu. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Walaupun tidak tahu dengan pasti apa masalahnya, mereka hendak menyeretnya kembali ke surga palsu itu. Dan saat kembali, dia akan kembali diingatkan bahwa dia tidak dicintai dan tidak boleh mencintai...

Di sekolah, seorang anak laki-laki baru saja pindah ke Seika. Pemuda yang jatuh dari langit tepat di hadapannya dan Misaki. Pemuda tukang makan yang selalu membawa kulit roti kemana-mana, membuat ketua OSIS favoritnya murka. "Kusita kulit rotimu nanti!" ancam Misaki sungguh-sungguh.

"Wah! Ketua OSIS jahat!"

Saat itu dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan mengguncang dunia kecilnya.

Ternyata pemuda itu kembali ke kota itu demi menemui cinta pertamanya yang ternyata adalah Misaki.

Saat mengetahui hal itu, untuk kedua kalinya dia merasa lemah di hadapan cinta. Dia limbung. Shintani Hinata mengetahui masa lalu Misaki. Mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Dia merasa jauh dari gadis itu. Ternyata kekosongan jarak waktu itu begitu menyakitkan.

Rasa kosong itu semakin menjadi saat melihat keluarga Ayuzawa ditambah Shintani Hinata makan malam bersama. Dia merasa berada di tempat yang jauh dari kehangatan keluarga dan pembicaraan masa lalu itu. Rasa iri dan marah memenuhi dirinya. Iri karena dia tumbuh dalam situasi yang dingin dan jauh, menyadari betapa dia berharap menjadi bagian dari kehangatan semacam ini dahulu. Marah karena dia merasa di tinggalkan.

_Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?_

_Apa yang sedang kalian kenang?_

_Sebaiknya aku tidak ada di sini._

Dengan setenang mungkin dia pamit dari rumah itu. Jutaan perasaan mengalir di dalam dirinya. Rasa iri dan marah itu lagi. Dan saat sadar ia marah pada gadis yang dia cintai, Usui tersentak.

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Pikirannya sangat buruk. Sejenak dia merasa benar-benar marah pada Misaki yang meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kehangatan itu. Usui tertunduk dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia yang seperti ini pantas mencintai kalau hal seperti ini saja membuatnya jatuh sebegini dalam? Kalau begini jadinya sama saja dengan apa yang orang-orang itu terus katakan padanya.

_Kau tidak pantas dicintai dan mencintai._

Saat sedang tenggelam seperti itu...

"Usui!"

Tiba-tiba saja Misaki berdiri di hadapannya. Napasnya memburu. Jelas dia berlari untuk menyusulnya. Usui terpaku menatap gadis itu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya tapi hanya satu yang dia ungkapkan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Wajah gadis itu sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Sejenak matanya berkelit seolah berpikir untuk bohong atau jujur saja tapi akhirnya dia menatap Usui lekat-lekat dan berkata dengan suara lirih namun jelas,

"Tadi kau kelihatan agak aneh, jadi aku..."

Dan seketika semuanya menjadi cerah.

Senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Gadis ini, yang berdiri sendirian di hadapannya, menyusulnya karena mengkhawatirkannya. Mengkhawatirkannya yang sejak tadi memikirkan hal buruk tentang dia, keluarganya, dan teman masa kecilnya yang bodoh.

Seketika keraguannya menguap begitu saja.

Dia mencintai gadis ini. Dan dia tidak perlu takut akan jatuh karena sedalam apapun dia terjerumus, sadar atau tidak, gadis ini akan selalu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Seperti saat ini, mengejarnya sambil mengarang alasan payah tentang memberikan sisa apel.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia meyakini dalam hatinya.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ayuzawa._

Dan dengan satu langkah lebar dia menghampiri gadis itu dam meraupnya dalam pelukannya.

Dengan satu langkah itu dia merasa lebih dekat dengan gadis dalam dekapannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Halo! Lama nggak ketemu, minna-san!<strong>_

_**Setelah That Butler gue bersumpah nggak bakal bikin seri lagi, tapi tekad gue luntur. Tadinya cerita ini mau jadi satu chapter aja tapi nanti formatnya sama kayak In Heaven dan nggak kayak cerita itu, gue pengen nulisin semua lirik lagu ini di cerita ini. Dan bukan dalam format songfic.**_

_**Rencananya cerita ini mau jadi empat chapter, sesuai bait A Thousand Years yang nggak berulang. Mohon dukungannya. (macam wakil DPR saja daku)**_

_**Well, if you feel this is worth it, read and review! ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ayuzawa Misaki

**A Thousand Years**

.

.

.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei_

_A Thousand Years adalah lagu Christina Perry sekaligus OST Breaking Dawn part 1. One of the best OST ever._

_Beberapa plot adalah plot asli Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, dengan beberapa penyesuaian_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Misa-chan, cowok itu datang lagi tuh!"<p>

Misaki mengintip dari balik tirai dapur dan mendapati kata-kata manajernya barusan benar adanya. Cowok itu duduk di sana, di mejanya yang biasa, dan sedang menatap keluar jendela tanpa minat. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh menatapnya, seolah tahu dia sedang menatapnya sedari tadi, dan tersenyum lebar. _Senyuman yang bakal membuat hati wanita manapun takluk, _Misaki mengakui dalam hati, _kecuali aku_, tambahnya. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang Misaki yakini selama ini.

Karena kafe sedang ramai-ramainya dan tidak ada maid lain yang luang, Misaki menghela napas panjang sebelum berjalan ke mejanya.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang diusahakan sewajar mungkin. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar menatapnya.

"Aku ingin memesan Misa-chan untuk diriku sendiri..."

"Maaf, tuan. Itu tak ada dalam menu kami," sela Misaki segera, yang baru kemudian sadar bahwa tindakannya barusan tidak sopan terhadap tamu, tapi pemuda itu tak terlihat marah atau keberatan.

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali..." dia terlihat benar-benar kecewa, membuat Misaki gatal ingin memukul kepalanya. _Tapi ini di kafe. Dia pelanggan dan aku pelayannya__,_ batin Misaki sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan berat hati dia urungkan ide menarik itu.

"Kalau begitu aku mau parfait, omelet, dan..." kemudian keluarlah sederetan nama makanan yang jumlahnya cukup untuk memberi makan satu kompi pasukan militer kecil dari mulutnya sementara Misaki ternganga mendengarnya. _Apa dia serius?_ Misaki bertanya-tanya dalam hati sementara daftar yang keluar dari mulut Usui terus bertambah.

Setelah pulih dari rasa syoknya, Misaki berjalan sedikit limbung menuju dapur dan menyebutkan semua pesanan Usui pada koki tanpa melihat catatannya. "Eh? Itu... tidak mungkin untuk satu orang kan, Misa-chan?" tanya Chiharu, koki hari ini.

"Untuk satu orang," jawab Misaki sesingkat mungkin sebelum mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, takut kalau dia berkata lebih banyak, emosinya bakal meledak. Chiharu paham arti ekspresi Misaki dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sementara menunggu pesanan pemuda alien itu selesai dibuat, Misaki memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak dengan menempelkan dahi di konter ubin yang dingin.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Usui Takumi mengetahui rahasianya. Sejak saat itu hampir setiap hari pemuda itu datang ke kafe untuk... untuk... Misaki tidak tahu untuk apa. Tadinya dia pikir Usui ingin meledeknya tapi ternyata dia tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menggodanya seperti tadi dan, nyaris sepanjang waktu, menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya. Bukan dengan tatapan yang aneh-aneh tapi tetap saja membuat Misaki risih dan kesal.

_Ah, itu dia! Dia datang ke sini untuk membuatku kesal setengah mati! _Misaki menyimpulkan, seratus persen yakin dengan kesimpulan yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Tangannya mengepal dan bibirnya gemetar menahan jeritan frustasi yang bercokol di tenggorokan. _Kalau tidak begitu, apa lagi alasannya kedatangannya? Bukankah waktu itu dia bilang tidak tertarik dengan masalahku?_

Misaki mengangkat wajahnya dan mengintip dari balik tirai dapur sekali lagi. Harus dia akui, pemuda itu memang sangat tampan. Tinggi, pandai, jago olah raga, dan konon bisa segalanya. Saking sempurnanya sampai membuat Misaki yakin dia bukan manusia biasa tapi alien. Bukan sekedar alien tapi juga alien mesum. Dan bukan hanya sekedar alien mesum tapi juga alien mesum sakit jiwa. Mana ada pemuda biasa yang setiap bertemu selalu bilang bahwa Misaki adalah maid pribadinya? Jelas-jelas itu salah satu jenis pelecehan, kan?

Serombongan gadis di salah satu meja menatap ke arah Usui dengan mata berbinar-binar dan saling berbisik satu sama lain. Pasti membicarakan betapa kerennya pemuda itu. Pemandangan semacam itu sering terlihat di sekolah dan walau awalnya Misaki tidak mengerti kenapa para gadis begitu memuja cowok yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya mematahkan hati itu, lama-lama dia mengerti alasan mereka. Minus sikap-sikapnya yang absurd di sekitar Misaki, kalau sedang diam seperti sekarang, Usui Takumi benar-benar menawan_.__ Seandainya aku sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, mungkin aku juga sudah tergila-gila padanya..._

Sayangnya, dia tidak sama seperti mereka.

Dia membenci laki-laki, amat sangat benci. Semua salah si bodoh Sakkun itu. Sosok yang dia percaya dan andalkan ternyata dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkan keluarganya. Dia sok bersikap ksatria dengan niat mencari cara mengatasi masalah hutang keluarga mereka dengan pergi seorang diri, entah dengan rencana apa di kepalanya.

Begitulah sosok lelaki di mata Misaki: arogan, sok tahu, dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kelakuan liar siswa di SMA Seika membuat stereotip nya terhadap kaum laki-laki semakin kuat. Mereka jorok, menjijikkan, dan kasar. Berapa kali dia melihat para siswi yang jumlahnya tak seberapa itu terdesak, menangis, dan tak berdaya menghadapi kelakuan para hewan liar itu? Misaki tahu tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu. Tidak adil kalau menyama ratakan pribadi orang sesuai dengan sentimen pribadi. Jauh di lubuk hati dia masih menyimpan sosok ideal laki-laki impiannya: baik, dapat diandalkan, dan ksatria. Dia percaya bahwa, entah di bagian mana bumi ini, pasti ada pria seperti itu.

Waktu kecil ibunya sering membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Sosok para pangeran dalam cerita-cerita itu terpatri jelas dalam benak Misaki sampai sekarang. Pangeran yang rela menjelajahi dunia, mengalahkan sihir jahat, dan berkeliling negeri demi gadis yang dicintainya. Yang menggandeng tangannya dalam waltz yang anggun. Bersumpah demi rembulan akan selalu mencintainya sampai mati. Klise. Gombal. Tapi dalam dongeng, semua pemuda selalu menepati janji mereka.

Pemuda seperti itulah yang ditunggu Misaki selama ini.

Misaki tertawa pelan memikirkannya. Mimpi yang sangat kekanakan. Sangat perempuan. Mimpi yang pantas dimiliki gadis manis seperti Sakura, bukan dia. Seandainya pun ada pria seperti yang diimpikannya itu, memangnya dia mau dengan gadis yang dijuluki dengan sebutan iblis, setan, dan julukan-julukan mengerikan lain? _Ah, sadar Misaki! Sudah saatnya kau terbangun dari impian konyol itu!_

"Misaki-chan, pesanannya sudah siap!" seru Chiharu, membuyarkan lamunan Misaki.

"Ah, baik!" sahut Misaki sambil tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri konter di seberangnya. Sebelum keluar dari dapur, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi untuk menghadapi Usui kembali. _Yang jelas_, pikirnya sembari menatap lurus ke arah Usui yang tersenyum jahil begitu menyadari kedatangannya, _Usui Takumi tidak mungkin adalah pria yang kutunggu selama ini__._

* * *

><p><em>Sudah jam 5 sore.<em>

Misaki melirik jam dinding di ruang OSIS untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya sejak dua jam terakhir dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut. _Kemana alien itu? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah datang_. Misaki kaget dengan pikirannya barusan dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. _Bukan... aku bukannya menunggunya. Aku hanya... waspada! Ya, waspada karena kedatangannya selalu membuat pekerjaan OSIS terganggu! Jadi wajar kalau aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia belum datang jam segini seperti biasa, karena aku waspada!_

"Eh, ketua?" panggil Yukimura takut-takut. Dia agak ngeri melihat kerutan dalam di dahi ketua OSISnya.

"Hm, ada apa Yukimura?"

"Semua pekerjaan OSIS untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Apa kami boleh pulang?" tanya pemuda berwajah imut itu. Misaki menyadari kalau hari sudah semakin sore dan tersentak kaget melihat langit mulai memerah. "Ah, maaf! Tentu saja kalian boleh pulang!" seru Misaki sambil menatap anggotanya satu-satu dengan sorot mata minta maaf.

"Tak apa, ketua. Kami pulang dulu," ujar salah satu anggota OSIS sebelum dia dan anggota lainnya mulai berkemas. Yukimura yang terakhir hendak keluar dari ruangan sementara Misaki masih duduk di mejanya.

"Ketua tidak pulang?" tanyanya melihat Misaki mencari-cari sesuatu di laci.

"Se, sebentar lagi. Aku akan pulang setelah menemukan benda yang kucari," gumam Misaki tanpa menatap Yukimura.

"Butuh bantuan, ketua?"

Misaki terlonjak mendengar tawaran barusan. "Tidak usah! Sudah, cepat pulang sana! Sebentar lagi gelap," ujar Misaki. Yukimura bingung melihat penolakan yang terlalu kuat itu tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, selamat jalan!"

Setelah pintu ruang OSIS tertutup, Misaki bersandar di kursinya_. Ah, apa yang kulakukan sih, sampai berbohong segala?_ rutuknya sambil lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambut. Pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai dari tadi. Lalu apa lagi yang dia tunggu sampai menunda waktu kepulangannya?

Tentu saja dia tahu jawabannya, tapi untuk alasan yang tidak dia mengerti, rasanya enggan mengakuinya walau pada diri sendiri. Mungkin karena itu memalukan. Atau tidak masuk akal. Atau gabungan keduanya.

Dia enggan mengakui bahwa dia sedang menunggu Usui Takumi.

Entah sejak kapan Misaki terbiasa dengan keberadaan pemuda satu itu. Benar, dia menyebalkan. Benar, dia sering menggodanya. Dan benar, dia selalu membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Tapi Usui juga, untuk alasan yang tidak dia pahami, selalu ada di sisinya. Membantunya tanpa diminta, mengajarkannya hal-hal mendasar yang tidak dia mengerti seperti cara bertoleransi pada orang lain secara adil, dan masih banyak lagi sampai Misaki tak bisa mengingatnya satu persatu. Usui Takumi, dengan alasan misterius sebagaimana dirinya sendiri, seakan-akan _menjaga _Misaki.

Sesuatu dalam diri Misaki bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia biasa menjaga dan bukan dijaga. Perlakuan semacam itu membuatnya merasa lemah dan tak nyaman. Dia takut merasa tergantung terhadap hal itu. Cukup sekali dia merasa sakit karena menggantungkan diri pada orang lain yang pada akhirnya meninggalkannya. Kenapa sekarang, saat dia berhasil membulatkan tekad untuk jadi sosok yang diandalkan semua orang? Kenapa harus Usui Takumi?

Misaki bergidik menyadari bahwa dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuktikan bahwa dia sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan pemuda bermata hijau itu. Sebegitu jauhnya sampai tanpa sadar, tanpa bisa dicegah, dia menunggunya saat ini. Bukan karena waspada tapi karena Misaki membutuhkan keberadaannya. Sudah sedalam itulah dia terperosok ke dalam situasi yang paling dia takuti selama ini.

Dulu, dimasa-masa awal perkenalan mereka, Misaki ingat pernah memikirkan tentang sosok pria idaman yang selama ini dia tunggu. Sosok yang baik, dapat diandalkan, dan ksatria. Dia juga ingat bahwa saat itu dia yakin bahwa siapapun orang yang memiliki kemungkinan menjadi sosok yang dia tunggu seumur hidupnya itu, sudah pasti bukan Usui Takumi. Sekarang pemikiran itu berbalik bagaikan bumerang kepadanya, menghantamnya keras-keras. Membuat dinding kokoh dalam hatinya retak dan hanya butuh waktu untuk hancur berkeping-keping. Membunuhnya pelan-pelan setiap kali dia berusaha menahan kekuatan penghancur keteguhan hati itu; setiap kali dia menyadari bahwa dia selalu, setiap hari, tanpa dia sadari sejak dulu, menunggunya. Pertama menunggu kedatangannya dalam hidupnya dan sekarang menunggu kehadirannya di sisinya.

_Kenapa?_

Itu pertanyaan besarnya tapi Misaki belum, dan tidak siap, untuk mengetahuinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hei, ketua. Kenapa masih ada di sekolah jam segini?"

Misaki berpaling cepat ke arah sumber suara barusan. Pemuda yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sedang bersandar di pintu sambil tersenyum kecil seperti biasa. Sinar matanya jahil. Misaki bisa menduga apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Apa ketua menungguku?"

Sang ketua OSIS langsung meledak marah dengan wajah merah padam. "Enak saja!" bantahnya sekuat tenaga, membuat Usui tertawa pelan sambil berjalan menuju meja Misaki.

"Ayo kita pulang, ketua," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan wajah yang masih merah, Misaki mengangguk dan mulai berkemas.

Kelak, tidak lama lagi, Misaki akan segera mengetahui alasan mengapa dia selalu menunggu pemuda yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa aku merasa sangat kecewa saat dia melepas tanganku?<em>

Misaki berdiri di tengah keramaian festival SMA Yumesaki sambil memandangi tangan kanannya. Beberapa saat lalu dia dan Usui baru saja memenangkan kontes konyol yang mereka ikuti karena ramalan gadungan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka tak ditakdirkan bersama. Ramalan bodoh. Karena itulah dia tidak menyukai hal-hal semacam itu. Semua ramalan itu tidak ada yang benar, hanya sekedar seni menebak jitu. Orang yang percaya ramalan hanya orang yang tidak punya pendirian dan tidak tahu cara menjalani hidup mereka.

Makanya dia kaget saat melihat Usui sangat percaya dengan ramalan itu. Misaki selalu berpikir bahwa pemuda itu bukan tipe orang yang mempercayai hal-hal seperti ramalan tapi buktinya dia...

"Ternyata kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Buktinya ketua selalu marah padaku."

_Hei, hei, tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan itu? Aku selalu marah padamu karena kelakuanmu membuatku naik darah! Lagipula selama ini kau tidak terlihat keberatan menghadapi temperamenku tapi kenapa sekarang kau bicara seolah-olah..._

_... kau mau pergi dariku?_

"Apa hal semacam itu akan membuatmu begitu mudah meninggalkanku?"

Misaki tidak sempat menghentikan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dan membelalak ngeri saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Usui di hadapannya. Belum sempat dia mengarang alasan kenapa dia mengatakannya tiba-tiba muncul orang-orang yang menyarankan agar mereka mengikuti kontes bernama _love trial_, yang dengan mudah mereka menangkan walaupun mereka harus bergandengan tangan sepanjang waktu. Rasanya aneh dan tidak nyaman hanya bisa memakai sebelah tangan tapi saat Usui melepaskan genggamannya barusan, Misaki merasa sesuatu yang penting tiba-tiba hilang dari genggamannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Misaki berbunyi dan ternyata telepon itu dari Sakura. _"Misaki? Misaki? Dengar, dengar! Sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi! Saat ini, aku dan Shizuko..."_

"Tu... tunggu Sakura. Pelan-pelan sedikit bicaranya..."

"_.__.. karena ituuu, kami sekarang..."_

"Sebentar, Sakura..."

"_Sini, biar aku yang bicara!" _terdengar suara Shizuko di seberang sana. _"Halo, Misaki."_

"Shizuko? Ada apa?" tanya Misaki bingung.

"_Begini Misaki, setelah konser, kami bertemu dengan anggota Yumemishi di belakang panggung dan mereka minta tolong sesuatu pada kami."_

"Minta tolong apa?"

Shizuko menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata dengan nada sedatar mungkin. _"Mereka minta kami membantu mereka agar bisa berkeliling festiva__l seperti orang biasa."_

Tepat saat itu seseorang muncul di hadapan Misaki. Dia memakai seragam siswa SMA Yumesaki dan kacamata tapi ada sesuatu yang sangat familier mengenai orang itu. Dia...

"Geh! Cewek kasar!"

"Kau!"

"_Misaki? Ada apa?" _tanya Shizuko. Nada bicaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa," dusta Misaki sambil memelototi Sakurai Kuuga yang balas memelototinya. Diamnya Shizuko terdengar skeptis tapi sahabatnya itu tidak berkata apapun mengenai kebohongannya barusan.

"_Jadi maafkan kami, Misaki. Sepertinya ki__ta tidak bisa berkumpul lagi," _ujar Shizuko.

"Begitu? Baiklah."

"_Sekali lagi, maaf, Misaki," _ujar Shizuko sebelum menutup teleponnya. Misaki menutup flap ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong sebelum kembali memelototi Kuuga.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini juga," gumam pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura pergi menemuimu sendirian!" seru Misaki sambil melipat lengannya di dada.

Kuuga ber-cih melihat sikap protektif Misaki yang berlebihan. "Kau terlalu berlebihan melindunginya!" komentarnya sinis.

"Memangnya salah? Walau Sakura bilang kau sudah berubah, mana bisa aku percaya begitu saja!"

Wajah Kuuga memerah mendengar kata-kata Misaki barusan. "Dia bilang aku sudah berubah?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Misaki mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perlahan-lahan senyuman lembut memenuhi wajah sang vokalis band SMA itu. "Begitu ya?" gumamnya dengan nada lembut yang senada dengan senyumannya, membuat Misaki tercengang melihatnya. _Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu saat tahu Sakura menganggapnya sudah berubah? Seolah dia... terhadap Sakura..._

Misaki menggelengkan kepala saat memikirkannya. _Tapi tetap saja! Aku tetap tidak boleh lengah menghadapinya! _Putusnya sambil lagi-lagi memelototi Kuuga. "Pokoknya ingat, kalau kau membuat Sakura menangis lagi..."

Kuuga mengibaskan tangan sebelum Misaki meneruskan kata-katanya. "Sudahlah, jangan urusi urusan kami! Urusi saja pacarmu itu!" selanya yang bosan mendengar ancaman Misaki. Begitu mendengar kata 'pacar,' wajah Misaki langsung merah padam.

"A, aku... siapa yang kau maksud?" gumamnya terbata-bata. Kuuga memutar bola mata mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Orang yang menyebut dirinya stalker di kafe waktu itu pacarmu, kan?"

Wajah Misaki semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Bu, bukan! Aku dan Usui bukan pasangan kekasih!" bantahnya sekuat tenaga. Kuuga terbelalak mendengar bantahan keras barusan.

"Kau serius ngomong begitu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Misaki menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kuuga mengerang putus asa sebelum menatap gadis yang berwajah bingung di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat kasihan kepada pemuda yang... siapa namanya tadi? Usui? _Kasihan dia, menyukai gadis tidak peka seperti ini. _Lalu dia kembali menatap Misaki dan entah kenapa merasa kesal sekali melihat ketidak pekaan gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Sikapmu yang seperti itu pasti yang membuatnya menahan diri selama ini!"

Setelah berseru begitu, Kuuga berjalan pergi sebelum emosinya bertambah tinggi, meninggalkan Misaki yang terbengong di belakangnya.

_Menahan diri? Menahan diri dari apa? _renung Misaki dan sadar bahwa ada saat-saat tertentu yang membuatnya berpikir kalau pemuda itu – maksudnya Usui – sedang menahan diri. Seperti saat menolongnya dari Igarashi Tora, di pantai setelah pertandingan voli, dan di sekolah alam liar. Cara pemuda itu menatapnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan, ingin dia lakukan, tapi akhirnya tidak dia katakan dan lakukan.

Apa yang selama ini dia tahan?

Misaki juga sadar bahwa terkadang dia merasakan hal itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat Usui menolongnya, saat mereka bersama, selalu... ada perasaan itu. Yang selalu ingin melompat keluar setiap kali wajahnya membara karena rasa malu yang amat sangat. Yang membuatnya melakukan dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dia mengerti seperti memeluk balik Usui yang menyusulnya saat ketakutan di hutan menuju pemandian dan seperti tadi, berkata secara tersirat bahwa dia tak ingin Usui meninggalkannya.

Peringatan tanda bahaya itu berdering lagi dalam hatinya.

Saat sedang berpikir begitu...

"Hei, ketua."

... tiba-tiba Usui datang, membuat jantung Misaki nyaris copot saking kagetnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya pemuda itu saat Misaki menjerit melihatnya.

"Ka, kau..." Misaki membuka mulutnya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa," dia melanjutkan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Usui mengerutkan dahi melihatnya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu," tuduhnya tepat sasaran.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa."

"Ketua, kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"..."

Usui kelihatan habis kesabaran melihat kebungkaman Misaki. "Ketua," ujarnya dengan nada mengancam, "apa yang terjadi?"

Saat itulah Misaki mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menjerit, "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa!" Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi marah, bingung, campur frustasi. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia bingung. Sesuatu memberitahunya bahwa jawabannya sebenarnya sangat mudah, sudah beberapa lama dia ketahui dalam hatinya, tapi dia tahu dinding kokoh yang sudah retak-retak itu akan hancur seketika jika dia mengakuinya. Dan dia belum yakin apa dia siap untuk menghadapi apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

Melihat ekspresi Misaki yang terlihat bingung dan menderita, Usui memutuskan untuk tidak memaksanya lagi. "Maafkan aku, ketua. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu kedua gadis itu di dekat gerbang saja?" usul Usui, jelas-jelas mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, soal itu..." gumam Misaki, "belum lama Sakura menelepon kalau mereka tidak bisa berkumpul dengan kita," lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit lebih keras.

"Kenapa?"

Misaki bergerak-gerak gelisah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setelah berbicara dengan Kuuga barusan rasanya untuk sementara dia tak sanggup membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Padahal alasan Sakura dan Shizuko tidak bisa berkumpul dengan mereka berhubungan erat dengannya. "Karena satu dan lain hal... semacam itulah," jawabnya. Usui menaikkan alis mendengar jawaban ambigu itu tapi ekspresi kalut Misaki membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kalau begitu, karena kita tidak ada urusan lagi di sini," Usui memulai, "bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang?"

Misaki mengangkat wajahnya secepat kilat. Iris keemasannya melebar menatap pemuda berambut madu di hadapannya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu... bukan, dia _harus _mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat perasaan campur aduk yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hatinya berhenti membuatnya sesak napas.

Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bisa bersama Usui sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Mu... mumpung sudah memenangkan tiket khusus, bagaimana kalau kita memakainya?"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja, dan tak hanya membuat Usui terbelalak kaget, tapi juga dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat Misaki menguasai diri dan menambahkan buru-buru, "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri..."

"Aku mau."

Lagi-lagi – entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini – mata Misaki terbelalak lebar. Di hadapannya Usui Takumi, pemuda yang diberinya julukan khusus 'alien stalker mesum sakit jiwa,' tersenyum lembut memandangnya. Senyuman yang berbeda dengan senyum jahilnya yang biasa, jenis yang membuat Misaki merasakan sensasi klise yang sebelumnya hanya pernah dia baca di novel-novel roman picisan:

Seolah kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, retakan tembok yang mengelilingi hatinya terancam luruh sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_Romeo dan Juliet? Yang benar saja..._

Misaki merasa gugup saat diberitahu seperti apa tepatnya hadiah utama kuis yang dimenangkannya bersama Usui: menikmati acara kembang api sambil memakai kostum cantik. Dan karena kostum untuknya adalah kostum Juliet, dia tahu apa yang akan dipakai Usui dan tebakannya terbukti benar. Tapi tetap saja... ugh! Kenapa kostum pasangan kekasih tragis ini?

Saat ini Misaki dan Usui sedang berada di salah satu ruang kelas karena menurut tuan – serba – sempurna – yang – tahu – segala, pemandangan kembang api akan terlihat lebih jelas di sana. Misaki yang sibuk merasa gugup, malu, dan bingung setengah mati tidak sempat memikirkan alasan untuk menolak usulan Usui itu, terlebih karena argumennya masuk akal.

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela, menunggu acara kembang api dimulai. Misaki bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil sesekali melirik Usui dari sudut matanya. Kata-kata Kuuga tadi siang kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Dasar bodoh! Sikapmu yang seperti itu pasti yang membuatnya menahan diri selama ini!"_

Apa selama ini dia benar-benar sedang menahan diri? Tapi menahan diri terhadap apa? Hampir sepanjang waktu pemuda bernama Usui Takumi ini selalu bertindak dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak serius. Saat sepertinya dia sedang serius, tiba-tiba keluar komentar konyol dari mulutnya. Di lain pihak saat dia kelihatan bercanda, tahu-tahu kata-kata dan tingkahnya membuat perasaan Misaki campur aduk.

Usui Takumi – tidak diragukan lagi – adalah sebuah enigma.

"Um, Usui..."

Gumam pelan Misaki membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Misaki berbalik menghadap Usui, menatap iris hijaunya , dan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum perasaan itu datang lagi.

Rasa ragu itu.

Alarm tanda bahaya itu kini berdering nyaring di kepalanya. _Apa aku siap menerima jawabannya? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, apa aku siap menghadapi perasaanku setelahnya?_

'_Konyol sekali, Misaki,__'_suara kecil dalam pikirannya seolah meledek. '_Sebenarnya sudah lama kau menyadari perasaannya dan perasaanmu, kan? Tapi kekeras kepalaanmu, seperti yang dibilang vokalis Yumemishi tadi siang, membuatmu menolak mengakui hal itu. Sekaligus membuat pemuda ini menahan diri, tak hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali, demi dirimu.'_

'Hentikan.'

'_Tak heran Sakurai Kuuga kesal sekali tadi siang. Melihat kekeras kepalaanmu.'_

'Kubilang hentikan.'

Misaki terus berdebat dengan suara kecil dalam kepalanya tapi ada satu hal yang dia setujui dari suara yang mengganggu itu, bahwa dia harus memberanikan diri untuk memastikan apa yang membuat Usui menahan diri selama ini.

'_Padahal kau sudah tahu.'_

'Itu tidak benar!' Misaki membantah kata-kata itu sekuat tenaga. Di hadapannya Usui menunggu, menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia harus memulainya. Dia harus membuktikan kalau... kalau...

Kalau apa?

Misaki menatap Usui semakin lekat, teringat semua yang telah pemuda itu lakukan untuknya. Pengorbanannya, senyum dipaksakan yang terkadang muncul di bibirnya...

"Se, selama ini kau menahan diri, ya?"

Usui terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan barusan. "Menahan diri? Menahan diri terhadap apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Terhadap aku... dan yang lainnya... apa kau menahan dirimu?"

Jantung Misaki berdegup dua – tidak – tiga kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Wajahnya yang memerah dipenuhi tekad kuat untuk mengetahui jawaban Usui, memutuskan mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri untuk sementara.

Hening lama sebelum...

"... Kau curang sekali, Ayuzawa."

Perlahan Usui melangkah mendekatinya, membuat jantung Misaki yang sudah maraton sejak tadi berdetak lebih cepat, kalau itu mungkin. Pemuda itu menunduk sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Misaki dan semakin lama semakin dekat... dan dekat...

"Apa Ayuzawa juga menahan diri terhadapku? Hm?"

Misaki mundur selangkah begitu menyadari hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Bi, bicara apa kau, Usui? Aku bertanya padamu!"

Usui memiringkan kepala dan menatap kedua bola mata Misaki dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku juga ingin mengetahu perasaan Ayuzawa."

_Itu dia._

Misaki meremas dadanya saat suara dalam kepalanya berseru kegirangan. _'__Dia ingin tahu perasaanmu juga, gadis bodoh! Dia mengaku perasaannya dan menyadari perasaanmu!'_

'Ti, tidak.'

'_Kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasa bingung selama ini, tapi dia masih lebih baik karena mengakui perasaannya dan tidak pura-pura buta akan sekeliling seperti dirimu!'_

Suara itu semakin keras dan berani, membuat Misaki ingin menutup telinga batinnya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, penolakan, dan ekspresi yang nyaris menyamai raut wajah orang yang sedang disiksa mentalnya.

Usui menyadari emosi-emosi itu dan perlahan mulai menjauh. "Maaf, aku terlalu jauh menggodamu, Ayuzawa," ujarnya lembut sebelum kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela, "bagaimana kalau kita menonton kembang api dari halaman saja? Dari sana juga terlihat jelas," usulnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Misaki yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata ngeri. Ngeri menyadari kekosongan di mata Usui sesaat sebelum berpaling darinya.

_Seolah dia sudah menyerah terhadapku._

'Krak!'

Seketika tembok terakhir yang menamengi hatinya jebol, memperlihatkan sebentuk perasaan yang telanjang. Perasaan yang tidak kecil, menunjukkan bahwa, seperti yang dibilang suara dalam kepalanya, perasaan itu sudah lahir sejak lama. Hanya saja dia terlalu kekanakan dan keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Dan saat Usui tampak mulai menjauh dari hatinya, perasaan yang menggelembung itu mengepakkan sayap lemahnya, mati-matian meraih akal sehatnya.

_Aku sudah mencintainya sejak dahulu sekali._

_Dan saat ini aku tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi dariku._

Misaki mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram ujung baju Usui yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Benar, selama ini aku menahan diri." Misaki mulai buka suara. Usui terlihat kaget tapi tetap diam dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan Misaki katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Usui? Kau selalu menggodaku, mempermainkanku. Aku tidak tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Kau selalu saja membuatku bingung..."

Kata-kata itu mengalir dari bibir Misaki nyaris tanpa jeda, membuat Usui bingung. "Hei, Ayuzawa..."

"... aku tidak mengerti kapan kau serius, kapan kau bercanda..."

"Tenanglah, Ayuzawa."

"Kau..." Misaki berhenti sejenak untuk menatap mata Usui lurus-lurus sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya, isi hatinya. Kata-kata yang paling menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini terhadap pemuda itu:

"... Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengacaukan hatiku."

Usui tercengang mendengar kata-kata Misaki barusan. Sejenak dia mengira bahwa dia salah dengar tapi melihat ekspresi Misaki di hadapannya, dia tahu kalau yang baru saja dia dengar bukan hanya perasaannya saja.

Usui berbalik dan kembali berdiri tepat di hadapan Misaki. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Mulanya aku berada di dekatmu karena merasa tertarik melihat ekspresimu," ujarnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Misaki mendengarkan kata-katanya dalam diam. "Ketua OSIS galak yang memiliki ekspresi-ekspresi tak terduga," dia tertawa pelan seolah sedang mengingat hal lucu. Misaki, walau merasa agak kesal melihat Usui jelas-jelas menertawainya, tetap diam menanti kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Tapi lama-lama bukan hanya itu saja," desahnya sambil kembali menunduk hingga wajahnya dan Misaki sejajar. Kali ini ekspresinya terlihat jelas. Misaki bisa melihat semburat merah muda di wajahnya. "Kau bertanya selama ini aku menahan diri terhadap apa? Saat ini ada sesuatu yang terpikir olehku."

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua telapak tangannya menrengkuh wajah Misaki. Senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman jahil ataupun senyuman lembut sebelumnya tersungging di bibirnya. Senyuman bahagia.

"Bahwa aku menyukaimu, Ayuzawa."

Dan dunia Misaki pun berubah.

Kata-kata Usui menggema di kepalanya, menyusupi seluruh pori-pori, tubuhnya, menggaungkan kata yang sama.

_Aku juga menyukaimu._

Wajah Usui terlihat semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat... sebelum...

_Boom! Boom!_

Acara kembang api sudah dimulai. Bunga terang berwarna-warni mekar di langit malam. Dentumannya menggema sampai ke jantung semua orang.

Berlatar langit penuh warna, sepasang insan yang saling jatuh cinta menyatakan ikrar cinta mereka tanpa suara.

* * *

><p><em>Dua tahun kemudian...<em>

"Hei, Ayuzawa."

Saat ini Misaki dan Usui sedang berada di Maid Latte sepulang kerja. Mereka duduk di salah satu konter dapur setelah selesai makan malam.

"Apa?" tanya Misaki tanpa melihat Usui, sibuk merapikan bekas makan mereka berdua dan berjalan ke konter seberang untuk mencuci piring di wastafel.

"Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Misaki langsung menoleh cepat ke arah tunangannya dan bersiap mengomel sebelum melihat keseriusan di wajah yang sebelumnya dia kira sedang sedang menggodanya. Wajahnya langsung merah padam. "Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Hanya penasaran."

Misaki terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab dengan suara kecil. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sungguh?"

Terdengar nada skeptis dalam pertanyaan barusan. "Sungguh!" jawab Misaki setengah berteriak. Usui tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan tunangan tersayangnya barusan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bilang..." gumamnya dengan nada pura-pura kecewa. Sekilas, sesuatu melintas di sorot matanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Misaki otomatis mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Aku cinta padamu."

Usui dikejutkan oleh kata-kata barusan. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Misaki mengatakan hal itu tapi dia bukan tipe yang mengatakannya, seperti dirinya sendiri, tiga kali sehari. Jarang sekali.

Misaki menatapnya dengan wajah merona dari seberang konter. "Yang penting saat ini aku mencintaimu, kan? Apakah penting mengetahui kapan perasaan ini dimulai?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh. Usui tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampirinya dan kemudian meraup gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Misaki.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya sejak kapan perasaan ini dimulai?

Sebenarnya Misaki antara tahu dan tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Apa sejak dia menyadari bahwa Usui adalah sososk yang dia tunggu nyaris seumur hidupnya? Atau sejak dia sadar bahwa dia tidak tahan kalau Usui tidak ada di sisinya?

Lagipula, apa itu penting? Yang terpenting adalah kenyataan bahwa perasaannya sudah dimulai jauh sebelum hari ini... Benar begitu, bukan?

Mungkin, tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah menyukai pemuda itu lebih dahulu.

Misaki mengingat sorot mata yang terlintas di mata Usui sebelum dia berkata cinta pada pemuda itu. _Seolah tidak yakin bahwa aku akan menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan serius, _batin Misaki sambil memutar bola matanya.

_Tak usah cemas__,__ Usui._

_Mungkin... sudah sejak lama sekali aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu._

_Selama seribu tahun..._

_... dan aku akan terus mencintaimu seribu tahun lagi__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Chapter dua kelar! Akhirnya!<strong>_

_**Entah kenapa chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena perasaan Misaki lebih rumit dari perasaan Usui? Dia kebanyakan menolak perasaannya sebelum akhirnya mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Usui.**_

_**Itu, dan karena sampe setengah jalan liriknya stuck sampe bait pertama dan nggak lanjut-lanjut**__**.**__** *buka kartu***_

_**Terima kasih atas review yang udah masuk di chapter pertama! Tanpa review-review itu, mungkin cerita ini di lanjutinnya entah kapan tau**__**...**_

_**Well, please feel free to RnR!**_


	3. Chapter 3: One Step to the Future

**A Thousand Years**

.

.

.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer__...  
><em>

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei_

_A Thousand Years adalah lagu Christina Perry sekaligus OST Breaking Dawn part 1. One of the best OST ever._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Pengantin wanita itu berjalan perlahan namun pasti menuju altar. Cadar transparan yang menutupi wajahnya berayun pelan ditiup angin semilir. Angin membawa aroma beraneka ragam bunga musim panas, yang saat ini menyelimuti tempat itu dengan keharuman yang memabukkan.<p>

Usui Takumi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sembari tak lepas-lepas memandang wanita yang sedang berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Daun-daun hijau pepohonan bergemerisik, kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari kanopi yang menaungi tempat upacara, dan para tamu undangan berdengung pelan mengomentari dewi serba putih pujaannya dengan nada kagum.

"Misa-chan cantik sekali ~" bisik Satsuki dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bunga-bunga _moe _beterbangan di sekitarnya. Subaru dan Erika yang masing-masing duduk di sampingnya buru-buru menopang manajer kafe yang limbung karena bahagia itu.

"Kuatkan dirimu, manajer," bisik Subaru sambil melihat sekeliling, takut ada yang melihat betapa absurnya tingkah wanita setengah baya yang tampak selalu awet muda itu tapi perhatian semua tamu tertuju kepada pengantin wanita yang sedang menyusuri _virgin road _bertabur bunga-bunga. Gadis berkaca mata itu menghela napas lega.

"Tapi Misa-chan memang cantik sekali ya..." gumam Erika yang memandang kagum junior di tempat kerjanya. Honoka yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju. Bahkan dirinya yang biasa bersikap sarkatis terhadap Misaki tidak bisa menemukan kritikan untuk gadis yang dia anggap kekanakan itu saat ini.

Tapi semua hal itu tak bisa Usui dengar, lihat, dan rasakan sepenuhnya. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam jarak seluruh inderanya hanya satu orang.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

Waktu seolah berhenti berdenyut seiring langkah demi langkah yang diambil Misaki menuju jangkauannya. Rasa tidak sabar yang familier itu muncul lagi, berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Perasaan yang membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya menjerit untuk berlari, menarik tangan wanita itu, memeluknya, dan tidak melepasnya lagi seumur hidup. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal itu bukan hal yang baik dilakukan saat ini, seberapapun dia ingin melakukannya. Usui memutuskan untuk memandangi Misaki lebih lekat lagi untuk menenangkan diri dari dorongan konyol itu. Lumayan berhasil.

Setelah dua menit yang terasa seperti 100 tahun, akhirnya Misaki tiba di hadapannya. Usui mengulurkan tangan pada wanita itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat saat mereka berdua berbalik menghadap pastur yang berdiri di belakang mimbar kayu sederhana di hadapan mereka. Pria setengah baya berjubah hitam itu tersenyum melihat sepasang calon pengantin yang saling menatap di depannya. Dia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum berhasil membuat dua orang itu kembali menoleh kepadanya. Dari balik cadar, terlihat semburat terang menyebar di pipi sang calon pengantin wanita sementara pasangannya, seolah bisa melihat tanpa menoleh sama sekali, tersenyum lebar dan bersandar sedikit pada wanita itu, berbisik, "Rona merahmu cantik sekali."

Sang pastur nyaris tertawa saat melihat calon pengantin wanita menyikut pelan calon suaminya.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, sang pastur berdeham sekali lagi, kali ini untuk memperjelas suaranya, sebelum berkata lantang kepada para undangan yang memenuhi tempat itu. "Di hari yang cerah ini, kita semua berkumpul untuk menyaksikan menyatunya sepasang insan yang dipersatukan oleh takdir di hadapan kita semua dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan."

Semua orang diam untuk mendengarkan kata-kata pastur selanjutnya. "Apakah kau, Usui Takumi," dia berkata pada Usui yang mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Misaki, "bersedia menerima Ayuzawa Misaki sebagai istrimu di saat susah dan senang, berjanji akan mencintai dan menjaganya seumur hidup?"

Kali ini tanpa sadar semua orang menahan nafas menunggu jawaban Usui. "Aku bersedia," jawabnya sungguh-sungguh sebelum melirik Misaki dengan ujung matanya, tersenyum melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca dari balik tirai transparan yang menghalangi tatapannya secara langsung itu. _Tapi itu tidak lama lagi, _batinnya puas sambil kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada pastur yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, pastur itu berdeham dan kini menatap Misaki. "Dan apakah kau, Ayuzawa Misaki, bersedia menerima Usui Takumi sebagai suamimu di saat susah dan senang, berjanji akan mencintai dan menjaganya seumur hidup?"

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Misaki saat dia berkata pelan namun jelas, kata-kata yang mengikatnya selamaya kepada pria di sebelahnya,

"Aku bersedia."

Usui tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata yang sudah dia nantikan sejak dulu. Sejak dia menyadari bahwa hanya gadis yang entah sejak kepan tepatnya mengisi hatinya inilah satu-satunya yang dia izinkan berada di sisinya untuk selamanya.

Sepasang sejoli itu berbalik bersamaan dan saling berhadapan. Si pria, dengan senyum lebar bahagianya sementara sang wanita, dengan wajah bersemu merah muda, saling menatap penuh cinta. Usui menyelipkan cincin putih bertahtakan berlian di jari manis kanan Misaki tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari wajah bertirai cadar tipis di hadapannya. Kemudian giliran Misaki tiba. Meskipun amat malu, dia mengikuti jejak Usui, tidak berpaling saat dengan tangan gemetar dia menyelipkan cincin yang hampir sama namun lebih sederhana di jari pria yang terhubung jiwa dan raga dengannya saat ini.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Suasana jadi semakin sepi – kalau itu mungkin – saat pendeta mengatakan instruksi barusan. Usui tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan pengantin wanitanya yang kelihatan nyaris pingsan. Misaki menelan ludah dan berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku __**harus **__melakukannya, _batinnya sambil menatap mata Usui lekat-lekat.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Usui mengulurkan tangan untuk menyibak cadar tipis yang sedari tadi menghalanginya melihat wajah wanita yang paling dicintainya itu secara langsung. Dan walaupun cadar itu nyaris tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari pandangannya, Usui terkesiap saat akhirnya melihat wajah Misaki tanpa penghalang apapun.

Wajahnya yang biasanya sudah sangat cantik (menurutnya Usui, Misaki selalu tampak cantik di matanya) disapu _make up_ yang sangat tipis sehingga tidak menutupi pesona alami yang sudah dimiliki wanita itu. Pipinya yang memerah tanpa pemulas namun karena rasa malu dan gugup membuatnya berkali-kali terlihat lebih cantik. Bibirnya hanya dipulas dengan _lip gloss_ transparan, menonjolkan warna alami bibirnya yang sewarna persik. Tanpa sadar wajah Usui memerah memandang wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

_Dia cantik sekali, _batinnya penuh rasa takzim.

Selama sedetik dia bertanya dalam hati, kebaikan besar macam apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga bisa memiliki wanita luar biasa cantik luar dalam seperti Misaki? Yang kuat namun lembut, keras hati namun penuh perasaan, galak namun penuh perhatian...

Tapi dengan segera dia melenyapkan keraguan itu dari pikirannya. Meragukan dirinya sendiri sama dengan meragukan Misaki yang telah memilihnya dan Usui telah bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tak akan pernah meragukan wanita itu. Lagipula sejak dia menyadari perasaannya pada Misaki, dia sudah bertekad untuk jadi orang yang berani. Berani mencintai seorang Ayuzawa Misaki.

_Ah, tidak, _batinnya sambil tersenyum puas dan bangga, _tapi Usui Misaki sekarang._

Seiring waktu dia sadar berani mencintai Misaki memiliki banyak arti. Berani berjuang agar wanita itu tetap di sisinya adalah salah satunya. Selain itu berani mempercayai perasaan wanita itu dan perasaannya sendiri dan juga berani untuk menghadapi halangan apapun yang terbentang di depan jalan mereka berdua.

Usui kembali memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya terhadap wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Misaki balas menatapnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu namun sorot mata yang berani. Senyum lebar kembali tersungging di wajah pria yang merasa dirinya orang paling bahagia di dunia itu. Dasar, _maid _samurainya memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga seperti sekarang, menahan kegugupan yang terpancar dari setiap sudut tubuhnya dan menatap setajam itu...

Dengan satu gerakan mulus namun hati-hati, Usui merengkuh wajah Misaki dengan kedua tangannya dan merunduk, membuat wanita itu otomatis mengangkat tangannya; yang satu memegang pipi Usui dan satu lagi memegang rambutnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan sebelum menempelkan bibir satu sama lain.

Ciuman itu bukan jenis ciuman yang _hot _tapi entah kenapa membuat semua yang hadir merona melihatnya. Mereka merasa seolah sedang melihat saat yang sangat manis dan sangat pribadi, yang membuat mereka memiliki dorongan aneh untuk memalingkan wajah karena malu. Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman – manis – namun – membuat – semuanya – malu – itu akhirnya berakhir. Si pengantin pria tersenyum lembut menatap wajah dalam genggamannya, wajahnya sedikit merona sementara si pengantin wanita balas tersenyum malu-malu kepada pria yang sekarang adalah suaminya itu dengan pipi yang warnanya jauh lebih terang dari pasangannya.

Usui menatap rona merah bahagia yang semakin mempercantik bidadari di hadapannya dan tersadar bahwa kini bukan hanya dirinya namun semua orang di sini menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita itu. Dengan sudut mata dia melirik ke barisan depan tamu tempat keluarga dan teman dekat mereka duduk. Usui tidak kaget melihat Hinata dan trio payah memandangi Misaki dengan tatapan penuh cinta meskipun jelas dia tidak menyukai tatapan mereka. Yang membuatnya terganggu adalah saat melihat tatapan sama dari Kanou, Yukimura, Aoi, beberapa mantan siswa Seika yang jadi wakil para siswa lain, dan – dia mendapati dirinya menahan erangan frustasi melihatnya – Igarashi Tora (yang diundang sebagai perwakilan keluarga Usui yang tidak bisa – lebih tepatnya tidak mau – datang ke upacara itu). Wajah pria bermuka dua yang kalau tidak pura-pura ramah biasanya datar atau meremehkan itu kelihatan... terpukau. Ya, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan ekspresi wajah sang mantan ketua OSIS SMA Miyabigaoka saat melihat Misaki-nya saat ini. Dengan perasaan protektif, tanpa sadar Usui merengkuh wajah Misaki sedikit lebih kuat.

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini_, Usui Takumi bersumpah sepenuh hati sambil kembali menatap Misaki. Sorot matanya penuh tekad.

"Sekarang kalian berdua resmi menjadi suami istri."

Kata-kata pendeta membuat Usui kembali terseret ke dunia nyata. Matanya yang tak putus-putus menatap Misaki kini memancarkan sorot tak percaya. _Sungguh? Benarkah apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?_ Batin Usui. Dia sadar sedari tadi kalau dirinya dan Misaki sudah menjadi satu tapi kata-kata pemberkatan barusan membuat segala sesuatu jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih nyata.

Misaki tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tercengangnya dan Usui ikut tertawa bersamanya. _Benar, ini nyata. Ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi! _Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terlihat jauh lebih cerah. Pemandangan, orang-orang, dan tentu saja orang dalam genggaman tangannya saat ini. Setelah tersenyum jahil dan mengedip nakal kepada Misaki, Usui menggendong wanita yang secara otomatis menjerit dan meronta itu dalam gendongan ala putri dan membawanya menyusuri _virgin road_ penuh bunga diiringi hujan bunga dari atap kanopi dan para tamu undangan. Mereka bersorak, ada yang gembira dan ada yang menggoda, kepada kedua pengantin baru yang memulai pertunjukan _turunkan aku – tidak mau – _yang sangat heboh.

Saat sedang menyusuri jalan yang pendek namun terasa panjang itu, semua kenangan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua seolah diputar ulang dalam kepala masing-masing.

Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di koridor sekolah.

Saat Usui memergoki Misaki yang bekerja di Maid Latte.

Saat ciuman pertama mereka.

Saat Usui berkali-kali menolong Misaki, dalam situasi apapun.

Saat Misaki pertama kali berkunjung ke apartemen Usui.

Saat mereka pergi ke festival Yumesaki.

Saat mereka berciuman untuk kedua kalinya di dalam ruang kelas kosong, dengan latar kembang api penuh warna.

Semua saat membahagiakan dan menyedihkan bercampur jadi satu membentuk kenangan yang berputar-putar dalam pusaran bermacam warna yang kaya, sekaya warna-warni bunga yang mengelilingi mereka. Setiap hal yang terjadi, setiap perasaan yang terukir, menuntun mereka menuju saat ini. Hari yang membahagiakan ini.

Usui, dengan Misaki dalam dekapannya, melangkah menuju cahaya matahari di ujung lorong redup berbayangkan kanopi itu.

Satu langkah lagi...

Setiap langkah membawa mereka lebih dekat lagi dengan masa depan indah yang membentang di depan mata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: Akhirnya chapter tiga kelar juga._

_Makasiiih sekali buat yang telah mereview di chapter satu dan dua! Maaf kalo chapter tiga ini agak telat karena satu dan lain hal. Dan maaf kalo kali ini jauh lebih pendek dari dua sebelumya, soalnya kalo kepanjangan, kesenduan saat pernikahannya bakal ilang. *membela diri*_

_Nah, setelah adegan pemahaman perasaan dan pernikahan selesai, ada yang punya usul buat chapter terakhir abis ini?_

_Last words, please RnR!_


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Definitely Found Her

**A Thousand Years**

.

.

.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei_

_A Thousand Years adalah lagu Christina Perry sekaligus OST Breaking Dawn part 1. One of the best OST ever._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Terkadang ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mau tak mau muncul dalam benak Usui Takumi:<p>

Bagaimana jika seandainya dulu dia memutuskan untuk tidak menuruti perintah kakeknya untuk masuk ke sekolah biasa?

Bagaimana jika seandainya pun dia menuruti perintah itu, sekolah yang asal-asalan dia tunjuk saat menentukan di mana dia akan bersekolah bukan SMA Seika?

Bagaimana jika... dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayuzawa Misaki?

Bahkan memikirkan hal terakhir itu saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tidak pernah melihat determinasi yang terpancar dari iris keemasannya, kerutan halus di dahinya saat berpikir keras, bermacam ekspresinya yang kaya, pipi yang merona dengan indah saat dia menggoda gadis itu, dan senyuman lembut langka yang terkadang tersungging di bibirnya...

Jika dia tetap berada di rumah keluarga Usui, mungkin suatu hari orang-orang itu akan mencarikan seorang gadis 'sempurna' sebagai pasangannya. 'Sempurna' dalam artian tidak memalukan keluarga dan menguntungkan mereka. Yang bersedia dipasangkan dengan anak di luar nikah seperti dia yang bagaimanapun juga tetap merupakan bagian dari keluarga Walker dan Usui, meskipun sebisa mungkin mereka tidak mengakuinya.

Atau jika dia bersekolah di tempat lain, mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menarik minatnya. Gadis yang tenang dan tidak suka mengusik dirinya yang tidak banyak bicara. Gadis yang simpel dan tahu kapan harus bertindak dan bicara. Gadis yang bertipe sama dengannya.

Tapi gadis-gadis itu bukan Ayuzawa Misaki.

Si ketua OSIS setan yang ditakuti para siswa namun di lain sisi bekerja dengan memanggil para pria dengan sebutan 'tuan muda.' Putri sulung yang bekerja siang malam demi menopang keluarganya. Pembela kaum wanita di manapun dia berada. Gadis yang memikirkan sahabat-sahabatnya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Itulah Ayuzawa Misaki.

Usui yakin bahwa di seluruh jagad raya ini, meskipun dunia ini ditempati oleh milyaran atau mungkin lebih jiwa, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyamai maid tersayangnya itu.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu tertawa membayangkan reaksi Misaki kalau tahu bahwa dia baru saja menyebut gadis itu 'maid tersayang' dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu akan meliriknya dengan tatapan membunuh dan berteriak, 'Aku bukan maid-mu!'

Mungkin dengan wajah yang merona merah juga.

Ah, betapa Usui sangat merindukan gadis itu sekarang.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di Inggris untuk melaksanakan tugas terakhirnya sebagai keluarga Walker. Setelah bertahun-tahun memaksa, memohon, dan mengancam agar diberi kebebasan, kakeknya berjanji akan melepasnya dari segala macam kewajiban sebagai keluarga Walker dan Usui. Tentu ia diperbolehkan tetap memiliki marga Usui, tapi hanya itu. Bisa dibilang, kedua pihak, baik pihak keluarga Walker-Usui maupun pihak Usui Takumi sendiri, dengan puas menyatakan bahwa segera mereka akan memutuskan hubungan keluarga (di luar masalah administrasi) sama sekali.

Semua ini Usui lakukan dengan bermacam alasan. Pertama, secara pribadi dia sudah muak dijadikan bidak dan cadangan mereka. Tapi alasan utamanya adalah agar dia bisa bersama dengan Misaki. Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka berdua resmi bertunangan. Masalah keluarga Misaki sudah beres seiring kepulangan Ayuzawa Sakuya. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah pihak Usui sendiri. Setelah Gerard dinyatakan sembuh (kurang lebih, setidaknya keadaannya tidak mengancam nyawa lagi), keluarga besarnya menyadari kalau Usui memiliki potensi yang cukup berguna dan berniat mempertahankannya demi alasan bisnis. Tentu saja Usui protes karena bukan seperti ini perjanjiannya maka dia menghadapi kakeknya secara langsung dan menuntut kebebasannya. Syaratnya adalah mendapatkan lima merger dalam setengah tahun yang tentu saja dapat dilakukannya dengan sempurna. Akhirnya minggu depan dia akan kembali ke Jepang dan dapat menemui gadis tercintanya.

Saat sedang berpikir seperti itu...

Kriiiing!

Tiba-tiba saja telepon _cordless _apartemennya berbunyi_. Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini?_ Pikir Usui sambil berjalan ke meja untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Ha, halo. Selamat malam."_

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya begitu mendengar suara di seberang telepon. "Misa-chan! Wah, tumben sekali menelepon jam segini!" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan kegembiraan dalam suaranya.

Misaki menggerutu pelan. _"__Bo, bodoh! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku Misa-chan! Eh... apa aku mengganggu karena menelepon jam segini?" _tanya Misaki, kedengaran tidak enak hati. Usui tersentak kaget mendengarnya. _Apa kata-kataku tadi terkesan seolah-olah begitu?_

"Tentu saja tidak, Ayuzawa," dia memutuskan untuk bersikap serius agar gadis itu tidak semakin salah paham, "hanya saja biasanya kau tidak menelepon jam segini. Bukankah di sana sekarang masih jam kerja?" tanyanya.

"_Saat ini sedang jam istirahat," _jawab Misaki.

"Oh, begitu."

"..."

"..."

Usui tersenyum saat membayangkan ekspresi Misaki yang sedang terdiam di seberang sana. "Jadi? Ada tujuan apa kekasihku yang cantik menyempatkan diri menelepon di sela-sela jam istirahatnya yang berharga?" Nada bicara Usui terdengar jahil.

"_... Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"_

"..." Kali ini Usui yang terdiam. Ini bukan reaksi yang dia perkirakan. Dia pikir Misaki akan menjawab dengan kata-kata seperti 'bodoh' atau reaksi panik yang biasanya. Reaksi Misaki barusan membuatnya merona. Dia bersyukur Misaki tidak bisa melihat ekspresi payahnya saat ini.

Seperti ekspresi seorang bocah ingusan yang baru saja jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Usui?"_

Pria itu tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya dan mencengkram gagang _cordless _lebih erat untuk menenangkan kegugupannya. "Ada apa, Ayuzawa?"

"_Kupikir sambungannya terputus," _gumam Misaki seolah pada diri sendiri. Usui tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah cemberut maid kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi, apa Misa-chan menelepon hanya karena kangen padaku, hm?" lagi-lagi dia berusaha menggoda Misaki.

"_... Salah satunya memang itu,__"_ gumam Misaki malu-malu.

"..." Seharusnya dia belajar dari pengalamannya malam ini kalau komentar isengnya kemungkinan besar berefek terbalik. Lagi-lagi Usui mendapati wajahnya merona mendengar jawaban jujur Misaki.

"Ayuzawa."

"_Hm?"_

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada laki-laki lain ya?"

"_Ha?"_

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat ini?"

"_Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak me..."_

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu saat ini juga."

Misaki terdiam mendengar keseriusan dalam kata-kata Usui barusan. "Aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu , dan tidak melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun..."

"_...__ Dasar alien mesum sakit jiwa," _gumam Misaki, tapi Usui dapat mendengar senyuman dalam suaranya.

"Benar. Aku alien mesum sakit jiwa khusus milik Ayuzawa Misaki."

Misaki terdengar ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi akhirnya dia mendesah dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari lebih lanjut. _"__Usui, Gerard meneleponku. Katanya besok kau akan bertemu dengan kakekmu dan mengurus segalanya. Apa itu benar?"_

Usui mengepalkan tangan mendengar hal ini. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan kakakku?" tanyanya dengan kemarahan tersembunyi. Setelah keberangkatannya ke Inggris, sebenarnya Usui berharap Misaki tidak berurusan lagi dengan keluarganya, apa lagi kakaknya yang manipulatif itu. Tentu, dia banyak berubah beberapa tahun ini, tapi Usui tetap tidak merasa nyaman memikirkan bahwa Misaki masih saling kontak dengan pria itu.

"_Gerard mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?" _Misaki memulai. _"__Dia memberitahuku kau terlalu memaksakan diri selama memenuhi syarat kakekmu. Kau bahkan jatuh sakit setelah mendapatkan merger kelima. Dan kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali..." _Misaki terdengar sedih dan terluka.

Usui langsung panik mendengar Misaki seolah ingin menangis. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, Ayuzawa. Lagipula waktu itu aku hanya kena flu ringan."

"_Tapi tetap saja kau harusnya memberitahuku! Bukankah sebelum kau pergi aku sudah bilang untuk memberitahu apapun yang terjadi di sana?!"_

"... Maafkan aku."

"_Soal besok juga, aku yakin kalau Gerard tidak memberitahuku, aku tidak akan pernah tahu."_

Usui tidak sanggup membantahnya karena itu memang rencananya. Menurutnya Misaki tidak harus ikut-ikutan menanggung beban seberat itu bersamanya.

"_Usui, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah kan?"_

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersentak dari lamunannya. _"__Pernikahan adalah suatu awal bagi dua orang yang akan menjalani hidup bersama dalam suka dan duka. Menanggung kesulitan bersama, merayakan kebahagiaan bersama. Sikapmu yang ingin menanggung semuanya sendiri ini... apa artinya kau belum siap menanggung semuanya bersamaku?"_

"Bukan begitu, Ayuzawa! Aku... aku memang salah. Maafkan aku."

Misaki mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf Usui. _"__Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan. Lain kali, kalau terjadi apapun, sekecil apapun, kau harus memberitahuku! Mengerti?!"_

"Yes, mam!"

Misaki tertawa mendengar jawaban ala tentaranya. Mendengar tawa gadis itu membuat Usui ikut tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya awal malam itu kembali ke permukaan pikirannya.

_Bagaimana seandainya jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis penuh perhatian yang memiliki tawa bagai dentang bel ini?_

_Aku... tidak tahu._

_Tapi... _

_Sekalipun dulu aku memutuskan untuk tidak menuruti perintah kakek untuk masuk ke sekolah biasa..._

_Dan sekalipun aku menuruti perintah itu, sekolah yang asal-asalan kutunjuk waktu itu bukanlah SMA Seika..._

_...__ Aku yakin aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya, entah di mana._

_Dan tentu saja, kami pasti akan jatuh cinta. _

_Seiring dengan waktu, hatinya akan menjadi milikku._

_Bagaimana dengan hatiku?_

_Kalau soal hatiku..._

_Aku merasa... telah mencintainya lama sekali sebelum ini._

_Selama seribu tahun._

_Dan aku akan terus mencintainya seribu tahun lagi._

_The End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: Ini adalah chapter terakhir... yang amat sangat telat di update._

_Maaf sekali bagi yang sudah muak nungguin, ato mungkin ada yang udah bosen? Mungkin ada yang udah lupa, tapi demi yang masih nungguin, dan demi kepuasan diri sendiri, akhirnya gue tamatin juga cerita ini. Sori kalo kependekan. Btw, ini timelinenya kurang lebih sebulan sebelum chapter tiga, jadi jatohnya flashback._

_Anyway, please feel free to RnR!_


End file.
